


NPG: The Musical of Revenge

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Gen, Murder, Musicals, Now with a playlist!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permadeath, Revenge, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When Grian abandons and old friend, NPG decides to enact his well deserved revenge. Too bad he's singing during his revenge plan.Playlist ishere!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Drift Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist is [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrr57RtU-EEjUN-HwGHnElzLZi9a9OUOG)

“Urgh…” Grian coughed as he laid in bed, shivering with the blanket over himself. “My voice is so messed up… I can’t even play Build Battle today… What am I going to do?”

“Did somebody say… BUILD BATTLE?!” NPG burst from the nearby closet with a massive grin on his face. Unlike Grian, he had a lack of wings and his eyes were a dull brown, almost black, instead of blue. “I’ll do it for you, Grian!” He stepped out of the small space. “I promise that I’ll win!”

Grian sat up in bed, falling into a coughing fit. “No, NPG Grian. You cannot play Build Battle for me. You’re not going to do the theme properly, are you?” He sniffled and rubbed his nose. “Okay, so, for example. If the theme was…” He scrunched his face up in thought. “Computer, What would you make?”

NPG swayed back and forth on his feet with a smile. “A rustic house.”

“And… If the theme was table…” He glared at his clone. “What would you make?”

“Also a rustic house.” NPG was clearly proud of that answer, puffing out his chest.

“Exactly,” Grian almost spat out. “You’re obsessed with rustic houses! I can’t have you play build battle for me…” He blinked and smiled. “But… Maybe there is something I can do instead…” He got out of bed with a smile. NPC Grian, you’re a genius!”

He shoved his clone back into the small, enclosed space. “Get back in your closet. I should have done this a long time ago…” Grian began to walk away but NPG grabbed his arm. “What do you want?”

“I can do it, Grian! Give me a chance!” He tried his best to keep grip on Grian but his creator only jerked away before sighing. “Grian?”

“Tell you what. Let’s play a game…” Grian jumped when NPG squealed and hummed. “No, no, no. No singing!”

“Please?”

“…One song! But, you sing it in your closet!” He slammed the doors shut and walked away. NPG smiled and hummed loudly.

“ _Here in our home. We’ll play a game. He’ll tell me how it’s done…_ ” NPG sat down as he sang, watching the window through the cracked opening of the closet doors. “ _Here in his closet, I stand very still. We’ll have so much fun_!”

He peeked through the crack again when Grian came upstairs with what seemed to be a robotic clone of himself; Grian was smiling. “ _And then he smiles. That’s what I’m after… The smile in his eyes and the sound of his laughter…”_ Grian left the home with his new clone, laughing at the robot making some snarky comment. “ _I’m happy to listen and I’m happy to stay…”_

NPG frowned slightly. “ _As I happily watch him… drift away…”_ He hung his head and waited. …And waited. And waited some more. God, what time was it? How many days had passed?

“ _Here in the closet… All on my own with no one by my side_ …” He sighed loudly, standing up and pacing. He had been doing that for a while now. “ _Here by myself. All on my own... As the days roll on by…”_

NPG poked his head from the closet, spotting Robot Grian- as he had come to know him- walking around and adding to Grian’s base. He quickly hid back when the robot clone looked at him. _“I happily wonder time after time… Am I truly alone? He’ll come back, right?_ ”

_“…Happy to listen… And happy to stay as I watch him slowly drift away…_ ” He came from the closet and snuck past Robot Grian to go outside. “ _I keep on waiting ages for those who don’t care… Those who don’t care for me…_ ”

He paused when he noticed how much had changed. How much time had passed. Grian had really left him alone for at least a year?! “ _And still it takes me almost years to see that he’s not there… He’s not there… He’s not there cuze he’s gone on without me…”_ Tears began to roll down NPG’s face. He turned to see Robot Grian come from the house, which had cobwebs and vines all over the outside.

_“…Finally something. Finally some news… about where he went_.” NPG’s singing grew sorrowful as Robot Grian spoke, saying something about somewhere called Hermitcraft. NPG’s heart broke in half. Had he really been annoying enough to drive Grian away?! “ _He’s in another world with brand new people; they’re all his best friends…”_

NPG fell to his knees and began to sob, realizing exactly how worthless he was to his creator. How useless and annoying he had been. “ _Isn’t that lovely? That must be cool. But it’s so cruel…._ ” He stood up and shoved past his brother, grabbing some leftover armor that had once been Grian’s.

_“And aren’t I a damned fool_?!” He hissed every word out. “ _I was happy to listen… I was happy to stay…”_ He turned to his brother and handed the armor to him; Robot Grian nodded and got to work, grabbing some iron and adding to the armor. “ _As I watched him driiiift…”_

NPG began to put the armor on as soon as Robot Grian finished adding on extra reinforcement and spikes. “ _Driiiift… Driiiiift…_.” He stepped up to a bedrock portal and grinned, laughing as he jerked a sword from nearby; it seemed to be made from an End Portal. _“Driiiiiiift… Away_!” He stepped through.

Robot Grian only stared after his brother left. He kept on for a few hours before turning and walking towards a chest, reaching in and grabbing a book before following through the portal. He silently let it take him to wherever NPG had gone.


	2. A True, True Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist is [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrr57RtU-EEjUN-HwGHnElzLZi9a9OUOG)

Mumbo smiled as he finished up the last bits of the Saturator, Grian by his side and humming softly. “Is it done yet?” Grian rest his head on Mumbo’s with a purr. “I don’t want to be gray anymore.”

“Well, I was the first one with color so I’m sure it works. I just… need to work out a few bugs. Now, think you could go in there for me and try it out?”

“Can do, Mumby!” Grian ran to the door and struggled to open it. “…It’s stuck.”

“The button below you, Gri.” Grian nodded ad pressed it, entering the building as Iskall walked up to them with his diamonds in a bag. “Oh, hello.”

“What are you doing? Me? Oh, I’m just walking around with my prize of 1000 diamonds, you know?” Iskall cackled, earning a playful shove from Mumbo. “Hey, don’t hate.”

“Hush. You’re next for the Saturator.” Mumbo looked up when Grian came out of the building, all color back into his body. “It worked! It worked! Oh, I’m so glad to see color in my friend again! Now, I kind of need some help… _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see!_ ”

Grian hummed and joined Mumbo in his song. “ _That a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the life come back into their true, true friend!”_

Iskall knocked on the door, causing both to look to him. “Uh, are we going to turn this thing on or what?” Mumbo pressed the button, causing the machine to activate and slowly bring… maybe a bit too much color back into Iskall. Iskall took one look at himself before falling o the ground cackling, which made the other two laugh.

“Oh, goodness!” Mumbo had to wipe tears from his face and help Grian up after the hermit fell. “ _Stress and the girls need your help! They’re trying to come back to life!_ ”

All three nodded and split up to find the girls, Grian singing as he part from his friends. “ _Could you please lead them this way? You might just encourage others to come!”_

All three sang as they got to work in gathering their friends. “ _A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see!”_ Iskall grabbed Stress and led her into the machine, Cleo and False awaiting their turn. As soon as Stress was done, the other two went in and came out with full color once more.

Iskall smiled and did a small twirl. “ _That a true, true friend helps a friend in need…_ ”

The girls joined in and gathered around the Architechs, thanking them. “- _to see the life come back into their true, true friend!_ ”

Cleo chuckled and observed her body. “I’m… undead again?”

“Better than being demised, that’s for sure…” False pointed out.

“Well, there are others who need our help! Almost everyone is still demised!” Stress grabbed Iskall and smiled.

Iskall smiled back and looked to his now colorful friends. “Let’s go get Team ZIT and the Convex!”

The girls nodded and ran off to get Scar and Cub, searching in the crypts for the two. “ _The ConVex need our help_!”

“ _Team ZIT’s trying to come back to life_!” The Architechs sang in harmony as they searched Tango’s, Impulse’s, then Zedaph’s base.

Grian gently led the three to the building Mumbo had made. “ _Let’s all lead them this way_!” He noted that the ConVex were already in the machine and becoming colorful once more.

Mumbo gasped and waved to Ren, who had decided to come along upon seeing the girls take the ConVex. “ _Looks like we got Ren to come along_!”

The Architechs and the girls sang in harmony once more as they watched their friends come from the machine one by one. “ _A true, true friend helps a friend in need! A friend will be there to help them see_!”

False laughed and walked to her friends, noting their changes back to normal. “ _That a true, true friend helps a friend in need-“_

Stress and Cleo took over. “ _To see the life come back into their true, true friend!”_

Scar sighed and adjusted his clothes. “Aw, man. I’ll miss being ripped.”

Cub chuckled softly. “Trust me when I say Mumbo did us all a favor.” He earned a playful punch from Scar, making both laugh.

Zedaph spoke up and waved to get everyone’s attention. “Oh, we need to get others! They have to use the saturator, too!”

Ren added on. “ _Everyone is still demised! We need to lead them towards this way_!” Everyone nodded in agreement and got to work in grabbing the others, dragging them toward Mumbo’s creation.

Cub and Scar took off first. “ _We need to gather them right now!”_

“ _We can bring them back to life_!” Mumbo, Iskall, and Grian stayed together as they grabbed other hermits. Jevin and Joe were some of the next ones to come back to life and they decided it was their turn to sing together.

“ _A true, true friend helps a friend in need! A friend will be there to help them see_!”

As soon as he came back from being dragged there by Ren, Doc was shoved into the machine and watched it turn on. After the usual process, he walked out and looked at himself before grinning. He and Ren sang together, hugging each other and commenting about their retuned colors. “ _That a true, true friend helps a friend in need!”_

Cub finished their line in perfect harmony. “ _To see the life come back into their true, true friend!”_

TFC observed himself and walked to the water to observe his reflection. “Now, I’m not complaining about this…” Xisuma chuckled and walked to the growing group.

“Who all is still demised?”

Mumbo stretched and pushed Grian away, who had been trying to goof off. “I think it’s only Keralis and Budubs left…”

“We have this one. Doc and I know them fairly well!” Xisuma grabbed Doc and went towards New Hermitville.

Doc cleared his throat. “ _The server needs them; they’ve been grayed out for a while!”_

 _“They need life again and they still need to smile!”_ Xisuma grabbed his friends and dragged them towards the machine, Doc quieting down any protests with a stern look.

Both Xisuma and Doc pushed them to the entrance of the machine. “ _If you want to come back to life, we’d love that a loooooooooooooooot!!!”_

Bdubs grabbed Keralis and pushed the button the open the door. “ _Let’s get in there and finish spreading color for the server!”_

The entire server admired their colors and each person sang happily. “ _A true, true friend helps a friend in need! A friend will be there to help them see that a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the liiife come baaaaack into their truuuuuue, truuuuuue friiiiiieeeeend!”_

The server chatted excitedly and rejoiced in Demise finally being over. The Architechs began to plan more stuff to add onto Sahara, the Convex spied on them, Ren and Doc began discussing projects, and everyone prepared to let life go back to normal.

Everyone jumped when the ground shook. Mumbo looked up to the top of his build and gasped. “Is that…?”

“How is there a bedrock portal?” Xisuma asked, watching it waver and swirl. “I don’t- …Grian?”

“No, no, no, no… Please don’t let it be…” Grian shrunk back and hid behind Mumbo.

“Oh… Miss me, Grian? I would hope so, especially considering how LONG YOU LEFT ME IN THE DAMNED CLOSET!” Everyone stared up at the clone of Grian wearing armor and an elytra built into it. “Like my new armor? My first non-rustic build! Too bad it’s going to be the last damn thing you’ll see!”


	3. Other Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist is [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrr57RtU-EEjUN-HwGHnElzLZi9a9OUOG)

Everyone backed away as Grian’s clone jumped down and stalked around the group, herding them into a circle. “Oh, Grian. Hiding away in the middle of your group?” He laughed.

_“Well, well, well, well, well! Let’s get a good look at the rag tag group of friends!”_ He grabbed Mumbo from the group and tossed him to the group. “ _You must be Mumbo.”_ He looked to Iskall and went to grab him, though Stress shoved him away and made him cackle. “ _You must be Iskall.”_ He gasped and glared at Grian as soon as he spotted him hiding in the group. “ _The man himself! Grian! Well… You’re having fun here, isn’t that just… Swell?!_”

Grian whimpered and tried to hide behind TFC and Ren. “It can’t be…”

The clone cackled and shoved the group aside just enough to be able to grab Grian, throwing him down and holding a sword to his neck. “ _Oh, but it can be. And it is…”_ He shoved Grian away and swiped his sword at Scar, who backed away after trying to help Grian.

“ _I have some new armor and a few new powers to put an end to this happily ever after…. ONCE AND FOR ALL!”_ The clone slammed Grian against the building, growling as Mumbo and Iskall tried to sneak up on him.

Xisuma stepped forward, laughing nervously. “Excuse me, sir. This has to be a misunderstanding! Hermitcraft is a place of peace and friendship-“

“Yeah, yeah…. I **know**.” The clone hissed and swiped at Mumbo, causing the tall hermit to jump back. “I’ve been researching this world FOR A WHILE.” He laughed loudly and held his sword against Grian’s cheek just enough to cut it. “ _I just Looooove that part! Where Grian spends the rest of his days with a bunch of losers on this worthless server!”_

He shoved Grian down and jumped up to the top of Mumbo’s build. “ _That’s right! I know the story’s every out and in! Jeez, it’s swell to finally beat his other friends_!” He took out a bow and arrow and fired rapidly, the flaming arrows hitting TFC, Doc, and Stress. _“That’s right, I know the damn story, don’t like how he made it end.”_

He fired another arrow and hit Xisuma in the head, the visor breaking but stopping the arrow from actually hitting him. “ _Jeez, it’s swell to finally beat his other friends!”_

The clone jumped down, grabbed Mumbo, and twirled him around, laughing. “ _What did he say about me? What exactly was said?”_ He threw Mumbo into Iskall and lunged at the two, both rolling and dodging his hits. “ _What did he do without me? What did he do?”_

He turned his attention to Grian, who was trying to climb into the Saturator for safety as the group scattered. He grabbed his creator and jerked him down, stomping against his face a few times. “ _Did you play Build Battle without me? Did you even win?”_ He picked Grian up by the face and held him close to see the pain and terror on the hermit’s face. “ _Did you really think I wouldn’t come after you_?!”

He threw Grian into Mumbo and Iskall. “ _That’s right! I know the story’s every out and in! Jeez, it’s swell to finally beat his oooother…. Friiiends…”_ He jumped out of the way of TFC attacking and somehow managed to pin him to the ground, jerking on his arm before slamming down on it to cause it to snap in half. He let go of the elder and jumped up next to his portal.

Iskall raced up to TFC and helped him stumble to Xisuma and Joe. “Ugh, he’s beating the hell out of us!”

“I’m not the best at PvP, Iskall,” Mumbo muttered, gently taking Grian away from the Saturator and digging around for health potions.

“Ugh… It really is him…” Grian weakly whimpered out. “God, he isn’t serious, is he?”

“Wait-“ Xisuma walked to Grian and gave a curious look. “You know who he is? Could you tell us?” The clone hissed, making everyone jump and turn.

“ _Who am I? WHO AM I?! What are you even saying?!”_ He adjusted his armor and began to dig in his bag. “ _We’re all pawns in the game Grian’s been playing!”_ He took out a sword with a bedrock handle and End Portal blade, making Grian gasp and start to scramble away. “ _It’s time for a whole new game! This time I get to win!”_

He fired a few more arrows to separate Grian from his friends. “ _Lives on the line! I’ll take it all! Who gives a fuck?! I’ll begin!”_

The clone began to chase after Grian, laughing as he shoved aside anyone who dared to get too close. Hell, he even fired a few more arrows and hit Doc enough to kill him, his body poofing away to respawn. “ _Oh, that’s right I know he story’s every out and in!”_

“ _Jeez, it’s swell to finally beat his other friends! Oh, that’s right! I know the damn story and I don’t like how he made it end!”_ He cornered Grian in the machine. Grian noticed Xisuma trying to sneak up on him and tried to gasp out a wanring, though his clone stabbed him in the shoulder with the blade. “ _Jeez, it’s swell to finally beat his other…._ ”

He turned around and swiped at Xisuma, the sword cutting right through him and causing his body to glitch before hitting the ground. “Oooooooooother…. Ooooother friends!” He shoved the sword through Xisuma’s chest before shoving the hermits aside and shooting up into the sky with his elytra, giving everyone the bird as he disappeared into the clouds.

“Is everyone okay?” Ren stumbled from his hiding spot, gathering Doc’s stuff. “Who the hell was that even?”

“Look at the chat and we might have a clue…” TFC muttered, looking to Xisuma’s body. He had yet to respawn. Everyone opened their communicators, Grian’s stomach dropping upon seeing the message.

**> Xisumavoid was slain by NPG using End Sword**

**> Respawn has failed for Xisumavoid**


	4. Life's Too Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist is [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrr57RtU-EEjUN-HwGHnElzLZi9a9OUOG)

“XISUMA’S DEAD?!” Grian quickly fell to his friend’s side, shaking him in some hope he was just asleep. They couldn’t lose their admin, especially one that was a friend! “No, no, no. This has to be a mistake! NPC Grian would never do this! Th-this is just some sick nightmare!” The newest hermit laughed in disbelief and Mumbo opened the saturator via destroying some of it.

“You know that clone… You say he’s called NPC Grian?” Joe stepped towards Grian. “Grian, while we try not to ask about pasts, I feel as if this is a perfect situation to do so in.” He helped TFC sit down before kneeling in front of Xisuma’s body. “We may be able to bring him back if you’re honest.”

“I’ll… tell. Just… Give me half a day to gather myself? Some of us are still injured anyways.” Grian looked to the hermits, who nodded in agreement. Good. If NPG was here, then Robot Grian might be as well and he would much rather face the robot on his own; he had been programmed to never bring harm to Grian.

“Do you need help back home?” Mumbo offered his hand but Grian only shook his head, getting up and rushing away towards the build-off area. “Grian!”

“I got this, don’t worry!” He spread his wings and flew to the top of his build, diving through a small hole at top and landing on an inside ledge, which he had lit up for safety long ago. It was quiet and peaceful here. …Hopefully, it’d remain that way.

“Robo G?”

“My creator knows exactly where I would be and when I would be there. Nothing but the highest praises for him, though I cannot bring myself to speak otherwise. Human Grian has made it impossible for me to speak badly of him, but I am fully aware that you know of that.” Grian glided down to the base of the build and smiled upon seeing his robot. “Greetings, Human Grian.”

“I’s nice to see someone from my past who isn’t trying to kill me, you know?” Grian pulled his robotic clone into a hug and wiped his face. “God, NPC Grian-“

“He prefers to be called NPG, but that is irrelevant news to the current situation.”

“Uh…” Now Grian remembered why he only used Robot Grian a few times. He was… annoying, to say the least. But, definitely better than NPG by a long shot; at least this one had more personality than building rustic houses. “Anyways… Glad to be able to talk. What’s up with NPG?”

“I am not allowed to speak of his plans. He gave you the idea for me, making him a co-creator and therefore making me unable to bring harm to him, directly or indirectly. However, I am allowed to tell that he feels abandoned.”

“Not like I meant to, you know? I just… I needed a new start. Away from home. Away from Evo.”

Robot Grian smiled in understanding. “ _I came for you to see your fresh start! Now that you have friends, it warms my cold, robotic heart.”_ He gave a small twirl for emphasis.

“ _I’m so glad you’re happy for me! You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to be me!”_

Robot Grian grabbed Grian and twirled him around, both laughing. “ _We’ve been separate for far too long. Let us forget who’s done right_ -“

“- _And who’s done wrong!”_

They stopped twirling to give each other a hug. “ _okay!”_

Grian broke off the hug and set his hands to his chest as he sang. “ _Why don’t you stay? There has to be room for you in this wooooooorld!”_

Both sang together with a laugh. “ _Because life’s too short!”_

Robot Grian took over this time, giving a frown to his creator. “ _To feel pushed away and unloved by the creator I wished to know._ ”

“ _Life’s too short!”_

Grian twirled a few times and danced around the robot, who laughed and followed him with his gaze. “ _To never let you know the real me, than master of things that explode! Wohohooo!”_

Once more, they sang together as if this was a duet they had practiced for years. “ _I never understood, but now I do! Life’s too short to miss out on someone like you!”_

Grian chuckled. “Alright, let’s get NPG out of here and return to server to normal” He dust off his hands happily.

“…Uh… What?”

Grian only blinked before giving a confused look. “Yeah, he’s hurt some of my friends? He’s kind of a menace.”

“…Oh…” Robot Grian turned away from his creator, crossing his arms. Grian slowly reached out and set a hand on his shoulder.

“Sooo….”

“I cannot believe you!” Robot Grian snapped at him and shoved him away.

“What? I just kinda thought that you would help…” Grian tried reaching out to the robot again but had his hand lightly slapped; not enough to harm him.

“ _That I’d help you ban him?! For you to pass on the blame?!”_

“ _I wouldn’t put it like that but, yeah. It’ll be us as best friends!_ ”

Robot Grian balled up his fists and broke through the base of the empty part of the build battle home. “ _So, that has been your plan?! To force him once more away_?!”

Grian chuckled nervously, standing in his way and earning a hard glare. “ _woah, woah. Don’t be too upset. Let’s get back on the same page!”_

Robot Grian hissed out every word, shoving past Grian and jumping down to the safety of the ground. “ _Wow, thank you letting me come up here to see how much you’ve messed up today! Go ahead, run towards your friends, make up some lies! Put all of the blame on NPG! Farewell!”_

Grian ran to stop him, tugging on his arm but getting shoved to the ground. “Wait!”

“ _Because life is too short_!”

Grian growled before jerkin Robot Grian to face him. “ _There it is! The attitude that I regret programming into you! Run away if you want but I’m the only one who believes in you!”_

“ _You may believe whatever you desire! You ran off with a bunch of strangers!”_

Grian hissed loudly and backed away, letting Robot Grian take a few steps away. “ _You’re so unfair!”_

Both sang together again, though this more in in a discordant harmony rather than the fluid music they had going on earlier. “ _I swear I'm through with taking your horrible brotherly support! Hah! Life's too short!’_

Robot Grian turned to face Grian. “ _To let you mistreat your creation like you do with everyone you see!”_

To show his displeasure in Robot Grian, Grian covered his ears and sang loudly. “ _LA LALA LALALA!!!”_

“ _Life’s too short!”_

Grian hissed and removed his hands from his ears. “ _To listen to a mindless machine who only want to destroy what he sees_!”

From that point on, their harmony was almost nonexistent. “ _You don’t know-“_

_“You have no idea!”_

“ _What I’ve suffered through because of only yoooou! Life is too short to waste another minute! Life is too short to even want you in it! Liiiife’s tooooo shoooort!”_

They turned to each other and faced the other head one, Robot Grian taking his chance to speak first. “I have miscalculated my assumptions about you!”

Grian laughed in disbelief. “You’re a damn mess who fucks up all of your calculations!”

“That cuts it. I’m telling the server of your crimes.”

“YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL THEM!” Grian kicked his clone to the ground and turned away. “You better fucking not. I’ve spent too much time making friends and connections.”

“…I _will_ bring harm to my creator, though it will never be physical.” A pair of wings came from an opening in Robot Grian’s back and he used them to launch himself off with built in fireworks towards the main island.

Grian sighed and went back into the build battle home, waiting for a few hours until his communicator pinged. He looked at it, knowing full what was to come.

 **> MumboJumbo: **YOU LEFT SOMEONE LOCKED IN A CLOSET FOR TWO YEARS GRIAN?!

 **> MumboJumbo: **THAT ISN’T EVEN A MISTAKE OR SOMETHING TO BRUSH OFF

 **> Iskall85: **it’s fucking cruel, what would do if someone left you locked up for two years?

 **> Grian: **Am I allowed to at least explain myself?

 **> Cleo: **It better be a good one

Yeah, he was… definitely screwed.


End file.
